Weasley is our King
by Marggie
Summary: What were Hermione and Ginny's reactions when they heard Weasley is our King, sung by the Slytherins, on that fateful day? This is just my take on it.


Weasley is Our King  
  
Disclaimer-Oh, how I wish I owned all these characters!  
  
A/N-What happens when Hermione and Ginny hear the Slytherin's song? This is my take on it.

Please, please review. Constructive advice is very much appreciated. And please ignore the

italics and the spacing and the identing. My computer likes to go haywhire on me sometimes.   
  
"Good luck, Ron. And you, Harry-"Hermione said, and surprising herself as well as Ron,

she kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron touched the spot on his cheek, and Hermione turned away to

find Ginny, her face extremely hot.

She didn't have to look hard for Ginny, because she was standing right behind her. Ginny

smirked, and Hermione felt her face heat up again, but she said, "Let's get down to the pitch,

shall we?" and Ginny followed her, still smirking, though she didn't say anything. They spilled out

with the usual of Gryffindors, all of whom were wearing at least one scarlet and golden piece of

clothing. It was a beautiful sunny day, cloudless and blue skies-perfect Quidditch conditions. All

of the Gryffindors were chatting excitedly about the forthcoming match, most of them, however,

were talking in an anxious voice about Ron's goal- keeping ability.

"I mean, I watched their practice and when he's absolute rubbish when he's off form, but-

"Seamus Finnigan was saying. Hermione turned away. She badly wanted Ron to do well in this

game-it was his first, and it would be a terrible blow to his confidence, which he already was

lacking in.  
Hermione and Ginny entered the stadium and found fairly good seats, sat down, and got

comfortable. Ginny was chatting animatedly to some fourth year Gryffindors that Hermione

knew by sight but not by name, and she wasn't really paying much attention tot he conversation

when she noticed the changing room door open, and out walked seven players in scarlet

Quidditch robes. Hermione shouted and whistled along with everyone else, and soon Madam

Hooch's shrill whistle rang through the stadium.

"And it's Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girlis, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me-"Lee shouted.

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall as all the Gryffindors, excluding Hermione, who gave

frowned, howled with laughter.. "Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest-and she's

ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's-ouch-been hit from behind by a Bludger from

Crabbe....Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and-nice

Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the

Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse passes to Alicia Spinnet and

Spinnet's away-"

Hermione was on the edge of her seat, watching the furious action on the pitch, and every

so often, she darted her eyes towards where Ron was hovering by the golden hoops, looking

extremely nervous. The din of the crowd was deafening, and Hermione could barely make out

anything but the Gryffindor's whoops of approval and support, but she could hear singing,

though she could not make out the tune nor the words. "-dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger-

close call, Alicia-and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're signing?"

And as Lee paused to listen, the song rose louder and clearer than ever before from the

mass of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands.

_ Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King.  
"How dare they!" Shrieked Ginny.  
Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley will make sure we win,  
_ _Weasley is our King._

> "-and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee yelled, in a valiant effort to drown out
> 
> the Slytherins singing, but it was no use.
> 
> "How could they? That's horrible!" Hermione gasped. She felt so bad for
> 
> Ron, who no doubt had heard the song and was now feeling even more nervous
> 
> than before.
> 
> "Come on now, Angelina-looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat!- SHE-
> 
> SHOOTS-SHE-aaah..."
> 
> Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal. He threw it to another
> 
> Slytherin player, who streaked off up the pitch.
> 
> Hermione felt slightly sick. She could not bear to watch the rest of the match,
> 
> but she found it hard to take her eyes of the Slytherin player who was zooming up
> 
> towards Ron's end.
> 
> The singing grew even louder as the player got closer to Ron. Hermione
> 
> wanted to hit Pansy Parkingson, who was conducting the sea of green and silver,
> 
> with a good curse, but she knew that it would be against her best interests.
> 
> _ Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley is our King._ _  
  
_ It seemed the everyone on the Gryffindor team froze in their places as they
> 
> watched what seemed to be a silver bullet streak towards the lone figure at the far
> 
> end of the pitch.
> 
> "and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of
> 
> Bludger rang with just the Keeper ahead-"
> 
> A great swell of song rose from the Slytherin stands:_ Weasley cannot save at thing,  
He cannot block a single ring_... 
> 
> "-so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper, Weasley, brother of Beaters, Fred
> 
> and George, and a promising new talent on the team-come on, Ron!"
> 
> A scream of delight came from the Slytherins. Ron had dived, his arms wide,
> 
> and the Quaffle had soared through Ron's center hoop.
> 
> "Slytherin score!" Lee's voice said, coupled with the near deafening groan
> 
> from the Gryffindor supporters. "So that's ten-nil to Slytherin-bad luck, Ron..."
> 
> The song was really getting irritating, but the Slytherins, delighted that Ron
> 
> had missed the goal, soared to greater heights.
> 
> _ WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,  
HE AWLAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN...._ __  
  
"-and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch-
> 
> "Lee cried, but it was no use. He could hardly make himself heard above the now
> 
> thunderous roar from the Slytherin section of the stands.
> 
> _ WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN,  
WEASLEY IS OUR KING..._
> 
> "Oh, this is terrible!" Hermione said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve."It's not like you to get worked up about Quidditch." Ginny said, who was
> 
> looking very angrily at Pansy Parkingson's back.
> 
> "No, but it's so horrible. It's Ron's first match and they come up with
> 
> something like this." Hermione said. She turned her attention to the game, where
> 
> the action was furious as the fourteen players, excluding the Keepers, whistled past
> 
> one another.
> 
> _ WEASLEY IS OUR KING,  
WEASLEY IS OUR KING..._
> 
> Hermione caught sight of Snape, who was opening laughing when Malfoy
> 
> zoomed close to the Gryffindor spectators and sang loudly,
> 
> _WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN..._
> 
> "-and it's Warrington again," bellowed Lee, "Who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off
> 
> past Spinet, come on now Angelina, you can take him-turns out you can't- but nice
> 
> Bludger from Fred Weasley, I mean, George Weasley, oh who cares, one of them
> 
> anyway, and Warrington drops the Quaffle and Katie Bell-er- drops it too-so
> 
> that's Montague with the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle,
> 
> and he's off up the pitch, come on now Gryffindor, block him!"
> 
> _ WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING..._
> 
> _   
  
_ Hermione was fuming in the stands at Pucey raced towards Alicia."-and Pucey's dodged Alicia again, and he's heading straight for goal, stop it,
> 
> Ron!"
> 
> But nobody need have looked to find out what happened, for the Slytherin's
> 
> gave a cheer of delight and applause and then began to roar:
> 
> _ THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING:  
WEASLEY IS OUR KING_
> 
> The Gryffindors, who had had a ray of hope, because twenty to zero wasn't that
> 
> bad, were in near despair when Ron let in two more goals. "-and Katie Bell of
> 
> Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to
> 
> Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading
> 
> for goal, come on now Angleina-GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It's forty-ten, forty-ten
> 
> to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle..."
> 
> Luna Lovegood's hat roared and Gryffindor cheers, for the first time, broke
> 
> out. "-Pucey throws to Warrington, Warrington to Montague, Montague back to
> 
> Pucey-Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle, Johnson to Bell, this looks
> 
> good-I mean bad-Bell's hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and it's Pucey in
> 
> possession again..."
> 
> _ WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,  
HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN,  
WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN-_ _   
  
_ Suddenly, a scarlet player went into a dive-Harry. The Gryffindor's caught
> 
> their breath, and then Harry's hand was raised in triumph.
> 
> WHAM!A Bludger had hit Harry, and he fell down, but it didn't matter, because they
> 
> had won. Hermione felt immensely heartened-it didn't matter than Ron had let in
> 
> those goals. It didn't matter, because they had won.
> 
> She screamed and applauded with the rest of the Gryffindors, hoping that
> 
> next time, Ron saved a goal.


End file.
